bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DemonisAOH
IS HE BACK I just wanted to ask if A2 is back.-RBL Thank you for your help-Izzy Day. im not on ur familt O: :( :pUser:MinxelfinforeverI Love Boulderon|User talk:Minxelfinforeve 02:32, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Question Oh, they're for the game here. Will you join?--Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 03:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Your right, cause that was a fail on my part there. Sorry. [[User:Striker826|'Striker826''' ]][[User Talk:Striker826|'HIDES ']][[User blog:Striker826|'FROM YOU']] 17:01, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan I used to add the category Bakugan to BG, BN, Mechtogans and BMA before but some of the other users reverted back my edits and told me not to do that. I'm merely doing as told by others. The one who holds dart holds the advantage. 22:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Clesaring things up I think we need to work on clearing up everything to stresamline things, and so no misconceptions happen again. -A2 at an airport Uh... what? But all of the pics that I added revealed Barodius' face behind the mask. The one who holds dart holds the advantage. 03:55, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello, are you online? Hey pal! i learned a hard lesson from u but any way i did it due toDarkusAlpha cussing with: this article is about an awesome person for a lame page see: THIS LOSER! please forgive my for my horrible reaction i will try to be a good user. Aquos Rules. Please respond if you are online.Spectwaver (talk) 14:08, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Airzel I need to speak to you.Spectwaver (talk) 14:36, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me sir Sometimes when i try to improve a page it gets messed up can you please tell me what is going on? Sincerely Aquos Rules 05:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC)User: Aquos rulesAquos Rules 05:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, its a pleassure to meet you. As u can see, my name is Ouka-Noir (Ouka for short), to be honest, I'm an admin on a different wiki. First time I've met an admin from another wiki. Ouka-noir (talk) 03:52, August 6, 2011 (UTC) There is a problem... this guy made a bad comment on a blog page: GI and NV sky raiders From: the Shark Boy why did you ban me from chat. i was only standing up to the guy who cursed.Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:36, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Question... How come you kickbanned me from chat? I didn't do anything wrong at all. ~Valentin 98 Oh, it's OK. I didn't know that we weren't allowed to sit around and not chat for a long time. Sorry about that... ~Valentin 98 I thought you left and why are you leaving--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:24, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I just asked a question and you gave me a retorted answer, I meant no harm just answer the question--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) If it was something personal I would understand, you told others except me why--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC) AHEM! As I recall, you said that when DQ gets back, then I 'can get back on chat, and ''guess who's back..... I don't take any bull$h!t 00:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Thx sucka :P If someone else posts a negative link and you allow it but continue to give me B.S. so help '''ME, I'll snitch to DQ or A2 for unfairness b4'' YOU'' can come up with an excuse.' AND' my screen recorder is warming up just in case. Just sayin. :P I don't take any bull$h!t 00:47, August 9, 2011 (UTC) No. I don't know that guy. And which guy do you mean? |} 01:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC) hi Template It's a red-link, though, which means you haven't made it yet. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 15:21, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Razen Titan Something up with the Razen Titan page you can't find it anywhere now. Ovidkid (talk) 16:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) do you like haos wolfurio then look at my avatarMutant helios (talk) 20:10, August 10, 2011 (UTC)mutant helios Un banage Bendo kickbanned me yesterday, can you undo it? ''Lord of Pyrus'' [[User talk:Lordofpyrus|''Talk / ]] [http://www.bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/BakuBlog ''BakuBlog] 20:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) RE Oh, I thought it was Bendo. Okay then, 1 hour left? well, i just wanted to be un-banned or know when it lifts. ''Lord of Pyrus'' [[User talk:Lordofpyrus|''Talk / ]] [http://www.bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/BakuBlog ''BakuBlog] 20:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) RE Uh, ok... ''Lord of Pyrus'' [[User talk:Lordofpyrus|''Talk / ]] ''BakuBlog / ''[http://www.bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users ''Bakugan Users Wiki] 20:38, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Mkay Mkay. I don't like n00bs. Dhey often piss me off! ''Lord of Pyrus'' [[User talk:Lordofpyrus|''Talk / ]] ''BakuBlog / ''[http://www.bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users ''Bakugan Users Wiki] 21:52, August 11, 2011 (UTC) HEY Umm aoh, i need to know why bendo really retired. Or did he because i dunno what happend to fuse blog. Also you know kyle retired too. Another thing I wanted to say is that i figured out why you named morias son corbin because......you know-RBL hello! thank you for my welcome message. Welcome Template What happened to the automatic welcome? I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 19:31, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello, i think there is a problem on the page of Forbidden Ability Cards. It does not coincide with the page of Vexos Dragonoid. Farbas (talk) 01:10, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah? Uh... thanks! Farbas (talk) 03:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC) SorryZenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 19:09, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Reply thank you 4 your welcome to the wiki message Airzel! 20:46, August 13, 2011 (UTC)20:46, August 13, 2011 (UTC)~~ What an Idoit. Screw it, have some Ponies! 05:58, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, nightmares about Ji spamming, that's all. :P Screw it, have some Ponies! 06:09, August 14, 2011 (UTC) D: Airzel, Darknova accused me of saying innapropiate things on the chat with Alpha, Nuza, HD when we were talking about HD's drago and alpha's helios, when i asked what sex they were, girl or boy. and he thought i was saying the other meaning. D:< [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 06:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi AOH, on the chatroom some people on the chatroom were saying bad stuff or imappropiate stuff! Like u know what! The people that were doing it were Kellyn, DA and HD. If u want proof, give me your email and I will sent you want happened on the chat! DarkNovaX (talk) 06:17, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Objection. DarkNova got the wrong idea. Screw it, have some Ponies! 06:19, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Kelly asked what sex Drago and Helios were, and Dark thinks sex has only one meaning. *facepalm* I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 06:20, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I support 99. Screw it, have some Ponies! 06:21, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I got some proof and yeah! Juut give me your email and i will give u the info that supports me! DarkNovaX (talk) 06:23, August 14, 2011 (UTC) DarkuNova, for the LAST TIME, it's the GENDER. Screw it, have some Ponies! 06:25, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Uh, we didn't do anything. We meant sex as gender, so Dark is really just giving a load of bull crap. Correct. Screw it, have some Ponies! 06:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to say hi like everyone else :P I came in 3rd in an official dueling tourney :D Reach for the stars... Debby Ryan is HOT 06:31, August 14, 2011 (UTC) STOP GUYS I THINK WE SHOULD STOP SPAMMING AIRZEL. HE IS GONNA BE SUPER thing tmr.... and airzel, can you tell dark to stop accusing admins and stuff of things, because i try to talk, and all i see is dark trying to say alpha is wrong. AND I LURVE ALPHA. Demiser (talk) 06:50, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Reply I am on. May I ask the charges? I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 15:52, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I would want to know if it is possible to add a page on my user page... Farbas (talk) 19:20, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi im Bojanx10 and can you answer my question do you know when episode 27 will air. Yes I think i am the user who visit`s the chat the most on the whole wiki, and why we got to talk? Ninja`s are wicked! (talk) 05:01, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Probably on saturday or sunday! DarkNovaX (talk) 08:08, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Question... |} |} |} |}